pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nan the cowdog/It’s me, again, Nan the Cowdog...
I’ve been a registered member of Wikia since 2009, and on Phineas and Ferb Fanon two days after I registered. Honestly, those were some of the best years of my life. I’ve met many friends, and people who- well don’t like me anymore. But I wouldn’t trade those times for anything… Even if some things were a bit cringe-worthy I went though a lot of shit back then, dealing with abandonment issues, bullying, and other life issues. I can’t forget how everyone came together, thinking there was a possibility I could have killed myself. At times you understood me more than my own family- and maybe even myself. You’ve complemented and critiqued me over some of the now ugly ass art I’ve made. And good God am I horrible at finishing one damned fanfiction. In the past, I have lied, mostly to cover my tracks, not realizing that there was no reason, that I could trust mostly everyone. Some I would consider life long friends, and some old friend. I became a admin not too long before the decline, and the drama that came with it. It felt like my first real job, and was honored to be given that title- though I “may” have slacked off. The website- when I can access it, just seems to have mostly died, but it’s been a long time coming. We’ve all grown too old for it. We either gave up fanfiction or started writing our own personal material (as I have), but still I long for the day we all log in, forget our political, and Christian views, and just come together and marvel at one of the best shows to come out of the late 2000’s. Some of you I’ve lost contact with, either by accident or by purpose, and I really do wonder what you all are doing today, what you’ve become so far. As soon as possible, I plan to start deleting and removing most of my articles, blogs, and such from the wiki. Mostly because I don’t want to leave traces of a character I plan on publishing on there- mostly out of embarrassment for how badly written they are. Then, I may leave all together, though I may drop in now and then. CandyCain still sticks in my mind, I know without it -even if it was a mess of a ship- I wouldn’t have become the writer I am today. It’ll always hold a place in my heart- or I hope it will. Cain is still my baby, though his character has come a LONG ways, as have I (and all of us). Technically, he was a Hank the Cowdog character I made when I was 10, then by the time I was 12, he evolved to a Phineas and Ferb character. Funny how things change, isn’t it? But now, Cain is the main in a story I plan to publish. The biggest reason in deleting. Anyway, if you want to ask me anything, you know where to find me. One thing I can guarantee, is that NantheCowdog/Nan the Cowdog had and will always be my username. -NantheCowdog, the halfbreed, redneck, libertarian, and writer. Category:Blog posts